


Kissing an Angel

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Laxus, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Freed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: Laxus jolted in his recliner as the word “FUCK” erupted through the walls his home. It bellowed from the depths of darkness, booming loud and clear.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Kissing an Angel

Laxus jolted in his recliner as the word “FUCK” erupted through the walls his home. It bellowed from the depths of darkness, booming loud and clear. Laxus rolled his eyes, putting down the book in his hands to adjust the halo above his head. Must the demon that resided with Laxus repeat this mantra every time that his dark wings shriveled and shrunk? Because the fragile being couldn’t repeatedly sin like others of his kind, did not mean that he had to curse at the top of his lungs the simplest of words. It didn’t give him the right to disturb Laxus’ own peace. 

The angel stood from his place of rest, making his way through the empty halls. Passing room after until he reached the bathroom, Laxus pushed the door open with his arm.  
“Stop that,” Laxus glared. “Go trip a child like all the other demons do if you must sin.”

“I would do no such thing! Children are pure and innocent! I shouldn’t soil their shins with my impurity,” the green haired demon jerked his head towards Laxus’ direction.  
Freed was a rather strange demon - one that didn’t believe in harming a human in any way. As ‘impure’ as he was, Freed was loyal and kind to a fault. Born to the wrong species if somebody had a say to it. No one knew what the reason was behind a higher power creating Freed as he is.

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Freed.” 

“Laxus,” Freed flexed his wings. His long dark nails scratched at the porcelain sink, his glare set on the broader angel. “I will not harm a soul. You should understand that, shouldn’t you?”

Laxus did understand but he didn’t have urge to sin. The need to do so for his own sake and well being. He wouldn’t perish or suffer the pain of going against his livelihood. Laxus hung his head in defeat, too tired to argue. “Come on, Freed.”  
Reaching for the demons hand, Laxus led him away from the bathroom. He tugged at Freeds hands, pulled the demon down into his lap as he sat on the small loveseat.

“If you need to sin so badly,” Laxus held Freeds cheeks gently in his palms, “then maybe, you should sin with me instead?”  
Freeds brows rose at the suggestion, a mischievous smile spreading upon his lips. “Maybe I should.”

Leaning down, Freed wrapped his arms around the angels neck. Their lips connected in a forbidden way, bodies molding into one. The demons wings twitched, his tail flicking back and forth. Kissing an angel – this was the greatest sin Freed could commit…

And he wouldn’t deny himself that one urge.


End file.
